


Gusto kita na mapasakin (kahit na mali)

by L0VINGHYUNNIE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0VINGHYUNNIE/pseuds/L0VINGHYUNNIE
Summary: matagal nang gusto ng estudyanteng si Chanyeol Park ang guro niya sa philosophy na si sir Baekhyun Byun.things changed when he received a nude photo na kamukhang kamukha ng proffesor niya.and with all these fantasies running inside chanyeol’s mind. hindi niya na napipigilan magjakol..... sa klase.lalo na’t naiisip mong tinitira mo ang professor mong maganda, sexy, cute— at masarap.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Gusto kita na mapasakin (kahit na mali)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kachz <<33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kachz+%26lt%3B%26lt%3B33).



> HELLO HELLOO!!! here i am again with another cb kabas2san and kan2tan!!! AYON ETO NA PO ANG TEACHERBAEKXSTUDENTYEOL IZCHOOL ZMUT!!!!!! sana po ay magustuhan at masatisfy at /masarapan/ kayo.. hehehehe
> 
> AND SPECIAL THANKS TO LESH (@sesoonoona) FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS SMUT HUHUHUHU GRABE HINDI KO ALAM GAGAWIN NUON IF U DIDNT HELP ME JSSJJS SO THIS IS LIKE A COLLAB GANERN?!?!! THANKS FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS BHIE!!!!
> 
> pls like, rt, and share your reax on my tweet or my curious cat!! 🥺❤️

“so, everyone knows that i am strict pag deadlines hindi ba?” baekhyun uttered. 

lahat naman ay tumango sa silid bilang pag sang ayon. also, chanyeol nods as approval. baekhyun clicks his tongue at nagpatuloy, “submission will be next month pa naman. but still!” sigaw niya, “it’ll be easier for you if you’ll start to work on your project by now. gets ba?” 

“yes sir.” usal ni chanyeol, nagulat siya nang siya lang ang sumagot kaya naman napatingin sa kanya ang professor niya. 

byun baekhyun, ang professor niya philo. isa sa kanyang GE. though chanyeol wasn’t planning talaga na pumasok sa kanyang general education, but when he found out na si sir byun pala ang professor niya, talagang papasok. 

since sophomore, talagang bet niya na ito. isang beses niya na ito naging guro ngunit that was the time na substitute teacher lang. that was the time na napansin ang guro. 

maputi, maganda ang hubog ng katawan, maganda ang mapupulang labi. 

tangina, dalawang taon na niya ito gustong gusto. but then, sir byun is kinda hard to reach since he’s a strict teacher. 

thank god, he’s an ace student, he luckily got sir byun’s class dahil isa siya sa dl. isa sa mga prof na mahirap kunin si sir byun dahil sa kanyang husay sa pagtuturo. 

but then, chanyeol is on a whole another level. he’s on of the dean’s listers. and honestly, ginawa niya talagang mapagbutihan ang pagaaral dahil sa sarili.. 

at para makuha ang subject ni sir byun next sem.

sir baekhyun finally ended the sermon and started na magturo. 

umiikot siya habang nagkklase, making sure that everyone is listening to him. 

he was in front of chanyeol nang biglang mahulog ang librong hawak nito and chanyeol was shocked sa ginawa nito. 

pinulot niya ang librong nahulog sa harap mismo ni chanyeol, halos nakatuwad na ito sa may mukha niya.

"oh, sorry.." ani nito

pagkapulot niya ay agad na itong tumayo upang magdiscuss at umikot ulit sa silid. 

napatingin si chanyeol sa kanyang baba, tangina, ang tigas tigas nanaman niya. 

masama bang tumitig sa matambok na pwet ng prof mo habang nakatuwad ito sa tapat mo? 

honestly, dumadating na talaga sa pag a-assume itong si chanyeol sa tuwing malapit ang prof niya sa kanya. 

why does it feels like sinasadya ito ng prof niya whenever he’s near? 

... or not? 

hindi niya sigurado, tangina, ang tigas tigas nanaman niyang lalabas sa silid matapos ang klase ng philosophy. if there’s something he needs to do, ayun ay ang magjakol. 

he can’t take it, kaya naman tumakbo siya sa pinakamalapit na cr sa 4th floor, isang akyat lang mula sa classroom na pinanggalingan niya para bigyang ginhawa ang sarili.

pumasok siya sa isang cubicle he immediately got rid of his pants na sumisikip na dahil sa pagkatigas niya. he's just standing, sinandal niya ang noo niya sa kamay niyang nasa pader then he started to masturbate. 

putangina, kailangan niya tong ilabas.

simpleng pagtuwad lang ang ginawa ng guro niya pero ganito na ang epekto sa kanya.

iba ka, sir baekhyun byun. 

dadating ang araw na matitikman din kita.

it took how many minutes bago siya labasan. 

after he came ay sinuot na niya ang pantalon, hindi na matigas ang tite niya dahil nakaraos na siya. 

lumabas na siya ng cubicle at pagkalabas niya ay nagulat siya ng makita ang taong dahilan kung bakit siya gumawa ng mga kababalaghan sa banyo at saktong nagkatinginan pa sila pagkalabas niya ng cubicle kung nasan siya. 

si sir baekhyun. 

he coughed at nagkumwaring walang nangyari 

"hello, sir byun." then he smiled at him

polite naman ito, medyo bastos lang. 

"hello to you too, mister park." 

nakaramdam naman si chanyeol ng tension, pero kakaibang tension. 

sir baekhyun is strict sa klase, he's friendly sa labas ng klase.. but something is different right now, his aura and the way he look at chanyeol

nakakapagtaka dahil.. sa pagkakaalam ni chanyeol ay wala na itong susunod na klase? uwian na nila.. bakit nandito ito sa 4th floor? 

lumapit si chanyeol sa cubicle at naghugas ng kamay, baekhyun is doing the same

walang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa until baekhyun spoke. 

"you know what, I like you.. Mr. Park" 

What? 

Is this some kind of a confession from sir byun? 

"p-pardon me, sir?" 

"I said i like you.." 

Baekhyun said while not looking at him

at tila naestatwa naman si chanyeol sa narinig

baekhyun finished washing his hands at humarap kay chanyeol

"oh, okay ka lang ba?" 

hindi nakasagot si chanyeol 

at parang nagising naman si chanyeol dun

"y-yes sir, b-but what do you mean po?" 

tangina, bigla siyang nautal at naging magalang

baekhyun chuckled and mukhang chill lang ito, nalito naman si chanyeol. 

"hala, that sounded wrong ata! haha what i mean is i like you, mr park. i like you as a student, you are very good in your classes and you excel in almost everything.." 

"and i admire you for that" 

baekhyun got near him and touched his shoulder, there's something different in his touch

"keep up the good work, mr park." 

then he left the comfort room. 

nakahinga naman si chanyeol nang maluwag

mukhang di niya kakayanin pag nagtagal pa sila ni baekhyun sa loob ng banyo.

\---------------

that night ay halos hindi nanaman matahimik si chanyeol.

tangina ni sir byun.

nang makasama niya ito sa loob ng banyo ay automatic na naginit ang katawan niya, buti nalang ay hindi ito napansin ng guro

kanina pa siya hindi mapakali, may gusto siyang mangyari. 

kating kati siya, kating kati ang loob niya. 

pero parang hindi na sapat ang sarili para mawala ang kating yon. 

then something came in his mind

kinuha niya ang phone niya at agad na nagdownload ng isang app na makakapagparaos sa libog. 

it's an app for some sex on phones, may it be video call, text, or videochat. 

he needs it right now, tangina. pakiramdam niya ay nagtataksil siya dahil kay baekhyun niya nalang naman nararamdaman ang libog pero hindi na niya kayang isarili pa ito. 

sorry, sir byun. pero sa iba na muna ilalabas ni chanyeol ang libog niya. 

nang madownload na ang app ay dali dali niya itong binuksan. 

he entered his nickname as he signed in. 

pagkapasok niya ay agad na bumungad sa kanya ang sandamakmak na nudes ng iba't ibang tao. 

unti unti nang tumayo ang tite niya. 

pero hindi pa rin kasing tigas pag si baekhyun ang pinagnanasaan niya. 

he was just scrolling, feel niya hindi siya satisfied sa mga nakikita niya

tangina, hubad na to at lahat lahat pero parang di niya makita ang hinahanap niya. 

samantalang kay baekhyun na puno ng saplot ang katawan ay nakakaramdam siya ng libog

patuloy ang paghahanap niya when a name and a photo that caught the attention of his eyes. 

and his dick. 

nakaramdam siya ng kakaibang init sa katawan, at ang alaga niya ay unti unti nang tinitigasan. 

he entered the photo, tangina. 

collarbone at nipples lang ang nakikita sa litrato pero ganito na ang epekto sa kanya. 

he touched his dick at hinimas ito, still looking at the photo. 

he looked at the username and he clicked it. 

it was named "slutbabybbkhn" 

dumiretso ang pag pindot niya sa chatbox ng app

wala nang pagaalinlangan sa pagtype. 

"send me some and make me feel good." 

at tila naintindihan yun agad ni slutbabybbkhn dahil agad itong nagsend ng litrato

litratong agad na nakapagpatayo sa tite ni chanyeol. 

slutbabybbkhn sent a very fcking obscene photo. 

it was a mirror shot, back mirror shot to be exact. 

nakalean ito sa may nightstand sa may harap ng salamin. 

ang bibig at ang leeg lang ang nakuha sa harap ng camera ngunit ang nakuha sa salamin ay ang agad na nakapagpatayo sa alaga ni chanyeol. 

kitang kita ang pwet nito, lalong lalo na ang namumula mulang butas nito habang ang mga daliri ay nakapasok sa butas, tila pinaglalaruan ang sarili

at mukhang hindi nga nagkakamali si chanyeol sa naisip dahil, nakanganga din ang mapupulang labi nito sa litrato.

nilabas na ni chanyeol ang tite mula sa sweatpants niya at lumabas ang nakatayong tite niya. hinawakan niya ito at unti unting tinaas baba. 

he is just staring at the photo, it seems familiar to him pero hindi niya muna naisip ito dahil mas uunahin niya ang libog

dinuraan niya ang tite niya at binilisan ang pagsalsal dito. 

ang sarap, ang sarap sarap. 

at mas masarap ba dahil iniisip niyang ang propesor niya ang gumagawa nito sa kanya. 

he is imagining na si baekhyun ang may hawak nito at sumasalsal sa kanya. 

napapikit na siya sa sensasyon na nararamdaman.. tangina, malapit na siya sumabog

"aaahhh shiiittt" 

gustong gusto niyang titigan ang litrato pero hindi niya magawa dahil napapapikit nalang siya.

pagkatapos ng matinding pagbomba sa sarili ay nararamdaman na niyang malapit na siya. 

at yun nga ang nangyari, nilabasan na siya sa kanyang kamay. punong puno ng tamod ang kamay niya. 

unti unti nang bumagal ang paggalaw ng pagkamay niya, he's just riding his orgasm nalang. 

nang makababa mula sa rurok ay ipinunas niya ang kamay sa tissue na nasa tabi niya, nakaready na

he picked his phone up again at tinititigan ang litratong pinadala sa kanya

it really seems familiar... 

the lips, ang hubog ng katawan.. and that mole in his upper lip.. 

pamilyar na pamilyar talaga sa kanya ang mga ito. 

patuloy lang siya sa pagiisip, pakiramdam niya ay madalas na niya itong nakikita, ngunit hindi niya maisip kung saan at sino, sobrang naffrustrate na siya. gustong gusto niya malaman kung sino ito. 

is it some of his ex-flings? ex fubus? ex girlfriends and boyfriends?

no.....

at parang pamilyar din kay chanyeol ang naramdaman niya nang makita ang litrato.

patuloy lang siya sa pagiisip at parang may bumbilyang biglang umilaw sa isip niya nang maisip kung maaaring sino ito.

it's just a hunch, but he feels so sure..

he feels soooo sure, ngayon lang niya naramdaman ang ganitong kasiguraduhan sa buhay niya.

he thinks that it's the person na dahilan ng lahat ng kalibugan niya.

the person who's making him feel a lot of things nuon pa lang.

it's none other than his prof, the reason of all of these. 

sir baekhyun byun.

he smirked with that tought

fuck, if it's really sir baekhyun.. hindi niya nalang alam ang magagawa niya

sending nudes to other people? 

you're naughty and horny, sir byun. 

humanda ka kay chanyeol. 

\---------------

mula sa pagtulog hanggang sa paggising ay yun ang tanging naiisip ni chanyeol

no, scratch that.. hindi siya nakatulog dahil sa pagiisip. 

tangina, kung totoo nga.. what is he gonna do with that information? mababaliw na siya kakaisip

mababaliw siya dahil sa litrato pa lang ay ang sarap sarap na nito, paano pag totoong natikman na niya? 

philo time nanaman nila, and now he's more excited than before, makikita niya nanaman ang taong laman ng pantasya at pagnanasa niya. 

at sana ay hindi nalang hanggang tingin, dahil gustong gusto na niyang tikman ito. 

"good afternoon, class." 

"good afternoon, sir byun." 

nagsitayuan ang mga estudyante nang pumasok na ang guro at kabilang na rin si chanyeol

pati ang tite niya.. 

there's something different with baekhyun's outfit today. 

he's wearing a black leather jeans and fitted polo, halos kita na ang collarbone at dibdib nito. naka tuck in ang damit niya kaya halatang halata ang hubog at kurba ng katawan nito. 

putangina nakita niya pa lang ang guro pero eto nanaman ang tite ni chanyeol, parang may sariling buhay. 

pinaupo na silang lahat ng guro at nagsimula nang magturo agad

pero walang ibang nasa isip ni chanyeol kundi ang litratong natanggap niya kagabi. 

now, he's certain that it's baekhyun, kailangan niya nalang mapatunayan. 

ganun pa rin naman, wala namang bago sa pagtuturo nito ngunit ang pakiramdam naman ni chanyeol ang ibang iba. 

mukha siyang nakikinig pero mas nagkakaisip ang ulo niya sa baba kesa sa taas. 

he's just staring at his proffesor habang nagtuturo ito, at nagulat siya nang magtama ang mga tingin nila. 

did baekhyun just smirked on him? 

damn. 

inalala niya ang litratong natanggap niya at sinuri si baekhyun. 

ang nunal.. ang bibig.. ang hubog ng katawan..

baekhyun na baekhyun. 

as a routine, nagikot nanaman si sir byun habang nagtuturo and si chanyeol ay hindi na mapakali sa inuupuan. 

tinititigan niya lang si baekhyun habang naglalakad pero tinitigasan na siya. 

tumatalbog ang pwet nito at parang sinasadyang tumuwad pa pag malapit sa kanya. 

nagulat nalang siya nang may lumapit sa kanya at bumulong

nilagay nito ang isang kamay sa likod ng upuan ni chanyeol at nilapit ang bibig sa tenga ni chanyeol

"focus, chanyeol.." 

at nagpatuloy na ito sa paglalakad

nagulat si chanyeol, dahil una sobrang lapit ni baekhyun sa kanya at hindi niya yun napansin. 

pangalawa ay bakit kailangan pa bumulong? Kung pwede naman siyang pag sabihan nalang siya nang hindi ganun kalapit? 

pangatlo ay tinawag siya nito sa unang pangalan niya.. ito ang unang beses dahil ang laging tawag niya ay "mr. park" 

putangina, nagbibigay na ba ng motibo si baekhyun? 

dahil kung oo, hinding hindi siya tatanggi dito. 

tangina. konti nalang. 

naiisip niya ngayon na tinitira niya ito sa harap ng lahat at naiisip niya rin na kinakain niya ang pwet nito na halos ganun na ang hitsura kanina nung tumuwad ito sa harap niya. 

sa dami ng iniisip ay tila may sariling utak ang mga kamay niya na napunta sa kanyang may saplot pang ari. 

putangina, natitigasan na siya

pano na to? hindi na niya kakayanin pang lumabas ng silid dahil parang nabibigatan na siya at maaaring mahalata ang bakat ng pagkatigas niya

na dahil sa guro niya. 

kinuha niya ang bag niya mula sa likod niya at nilagay ito sa kandungan, delikado na at baka may makakita pa sa naninigas niyang pagkatao na ang sanhi ay ang guro niya. 

pinatong niya ang bag sa hinaharap at nagsimulang himasin ang clothed dick niya. 

hinimas niya lang ito ng hinimas at patagal nang patagal ay mas lalo itong tumitigas sa loob ng pantalon niya. 

naiisip niyang si sir baekhyun ang kasalakuyang humahawak at humimas sa tite niya. 

he's trying his best to keep the straight face in his face at wag umungol. 

tangina. 

ang dumi dumi niya pero parang wala siyang magawa. 

gustong gusto niyang jakulin ang sarili pero alam niyang hindi pwede sa lugar na ito. 

binilisan niya ang paghimas, wala na siyang ibang maisip kundi puro kabastusan. 

at dahil dun ay di niya napansin na malapit nang matapos ang klase nila. 

di niya alam kung nadadala lang siya sa sarap o kung anupaman, pero biglang nagtama ang mga mata nilang dalawa ni baekhyun. 

konti nalang ay lalabasan na siya pero putangina dahil biglang nagsalita si sir byun ulit. 

"you may go now, class dismissed." 

nagulat siya dahil dun, tangina. paano siya lalabas nang matigas, hindi pa siya nilalabasan at nakakaraos. 

tigas na tigas siya, maraming makakahalata kung sakali. 

ang hindi alam ni chanyeol ay napapansin ni baekhyun ang ginagawa niya, at totoong nagtama ang mga mata nila. 

baekhyun is just trying to keep his composure sa klase, pero sa totoo lang hindi mawala sa isip niya ang hitsura ni chanyeol. 

silang dalawa na lang ni baekhyun sa silid at parang pareho sila nang naiisip. 

"Mr. Park." 

"Sir Byun." 

sabay nilang sabi

"come here.. mr park." 

napataas naman ng kilay si chanyeol sa narinig

"why sir? is there something wrong?" 

chanyeol noticed that baekhyun is staring at his lap.. kung nasaan ang bag niya at ang kamay niya. 

nang makita yun ni chanyeol ay walang pagaalinlangan itong tumayo at lumapit sa guro na nasa may teacher's table. 

ilang inches nalang ang layo nila sa isa't isa, chanyeol is towering over baekhyun. 

"may problema ba, sir byun? sa pagkakaalam ko kasi ay wala nama-" 

but he was cut off when baekhyun spoke

"are you masturbating in my class, mr park?" 

muli ay nagulat si chanyeol, nakita yun ni baekhyun? 

gustong mahiya ni chanyeol, gusto nalang niya magtago pero parang iba ang nasa isip niya. 

so nakita nga ni baekhyun.. 

nakita niyang hinihimas niya ang tite niya habang pinagnanasaan niya ito. 

baka ito na ang oras na pinakahinihintay niya. 

umakto si chanyeol na parang nagulat

"masturbating? how can you say so, sir?" 

"wag mo na itanggi, mr. park, i saw you with my two eyes. wag mo ako gawing tanga" 

tila nagtitimping sabi ni baekhyun 

"seriously, mr park? masturbating during class? where is your respect as a student? alam mo bang pwedeng pwede kitang isumbong at maaaring mapatalsi-" 

and this time, si chanyeol naman ang pumutol sa sinasabi nito. 

"eh ikaw, sir byun? sending nudes to your student? where is your honor and dignity as a teacher?" 

bakas ang pagkagulat ni baekhyun sa sinabi nito, napaiwas ito ng tingin kay chanyeol. 

"w-what are you saying? w-wala akong alam sa sinasabi mo!" 

humakbang papalapit si chanyeol kay baekhyun, hanggang sa mapasandal ito sa board ng silid. 

"w-wag mong binabalik sakin ang kababuyan mo, mr park!"

"really, sir byun?"

kinuha ni chanyeol ang cellphone mula sa bulsa ng pantalon at hinanap ang litratong natanggap kagabi.

"then what is this? sir byun? hindi ba ikaw to?"

tinignan ni baekhyun ang litrato at nanlaki ang mga singkit niyang mata rito.

fuck, it's the photo that he sent to someone the night before.

at hindi niya akalaing kay chanyeol mapupunta ito. 

ang taong pinagnanasaan rin niya. 

"h-hindi ako yan, mr. park.. wag mo akong idamay sa kagaguhan mo."

nilapit ni chanyeol ang mukha niya kay baekhyun, ilang pulgada nalang ang pagitan ng mukha nila.

"hindi nga ba ikaw, sir b?"

halos binato ni chanyeol ang cellphone sa lamesa at lumakbay ang kanang kamay sa may gilid ng bibig ni baekhyun.

"ang nunal.. ang bibig na to?"

at lumakbay naman ang kaliwang kamay sa malambot na pisngi ng pwet ni baekhyun

"pati ang matatambok na pwet na to?"

mas nilapit ni chanyeol ang mukha niya at bumulong

"i think the fuck not, sluttybabybbkhn."

pinisil niya ang pwet nito at hinimas na nakapagpaungol kay baekhyun.

"oh tignan mo, maaaring hindi nga ikaw pero napapaungol ka na sa hawak ko?" 

"matagal ko nang napapansin, sir byun. ang mga pagtitig mo at ang pagbibigay motibo mo sakin. pati na rin ang pag sabi mong gusto mo ako? sa anong paraan nga ba?" 

nilapit ni chanyeol ang bibig sa tenga ni baekhyun 

"dahil kahit ano pa yan, ibibigay ko sayo.." 

mas diniinan niya ang pagpisil na nakapagpapikit kay baekhyun

at sa pagdilat nito ay parang ibang baekhyun na nakita niya.

his eyes are different.. it is dark and clouded with lust, not the usual na nakikita niya. 

halos hindi makapaniwala si chanyeol sa nakikita, tangina.

magkatitigan lang sila, malapit ang katawan at mukha sa isa't isa. 

at mas kinagulat niya ang paglapit nito ng katawan at ang paglagay nito ng dalawang braso sa mga batok ni chanyeol

tangina, pumapalag na. 

smirking, he said.

"what if ako nga ang nasa hubad na litrato, chanyeol? what if i say na matagal na kitang gustong pumasok sakin? what if i say na i really like you, and I'm really giving you some motives, what would you do?"

pero syempre ay hindi magpapatalo si chanyeol, hindi niya hahayaang hindi magiging puta at magmamakaawa si baekhyun sa kanya sa pag angkin niya rito. 

"then I'll give you what you want.." 

at nagulat si baekhyun nang walang pagaalinlangan siyang hinalikan ni chanyeol, mabagal lang ang paghalik pero ramdam mo ang gigil niya. 

hindi gumaganti si baekhyun sa halik, and chanyeol doesn't like it kaya pinilit niyang buksan ang bunganga nito sa pamamagitan ng pagkagat ng lower lip at pagpisil ng pwet nito. 

and finally, baekhyun gave him the access. 

"hmmmm" pag ungol nito sa halik

tumigil sa paghalik si chanyeol, agad na hinabol ni baekhyun ang mga labi nito ngunit nilayo niya mula rito. 

"tell me what you want, sir byun.." 

pero hindi sumagot si baekhyun at sa halip ay mas nilapit pa ang sarili at binaon ang mukha sa mga balikat ni chanyeol, sadyang pinagdidikit ang mga ari upang magkiskisan sa isa't isa. 

"m-mr park.." 

"hmmm? go, tell me what you want. gamitin mo ang bibig mo, baekhyun. sabihin mo sa akin ang gusto mo sa pamamagitan ng putang bunganga mo." 

pero hindi pa rin sumasagot si baekhyun at patuloy lang sa ginagawa. 

pinigilan siya ni chanyeol sa pamamagitan ng paghigpit ng hawak sa kanya. 

"sasabihin mo o iiwan kitang ganito dito... 

sasabihin mo o ikakalat ko ang litrato mo?" 

agad na napatigil si baekhyun sa ginagawa 

"n-no chanyeol, please don't do that!" 

"kaya nga sabihin mo sakin ang gusto mo at gagawin ko.. maging akin ka lang.." 

iniwas ni baekhyun ang tingin at bumuntong hininga si baekhyun

sa pagtama ng mga mata nila ay siya rin ang paglabas ng mga salitang matagal ng gustong marinig ni chanyeol mula sa kanya. 

"fuck me, chanyeol.. tirahin mo ko.. make me feel good, kahit dito pa yan o kahit saan. i dont mind" 

mapang-akit na sabi nito. 

hinawakan niya ang matigas nang ari ni chanyeol at pinisil ito that made chanyeol grunt. 

"i just want this thing inside me right now.. i just want to feel you inside me.. chanyeol.." 

and with those words ay agad hinalikan ni chanyeol ang mga labi niya

at sa oras na ito ay mabilis at mapusok na talaga ang paghahalikan nila, tila may hinahabol na oras. ramdam ang matinding panggigigil at pananabik sa isa't isa. 

binuksan ni baekhyun ang bunganga niya at siya naman ang pagpasok ni chanyeol ng mga dila niya. 

baekhyun tilted his head to give chanyeol more access. 

they're exploring each other's mouth

tinaas ni chanyeol ang mga kamay ni baekhyun and pinned him in the board gamit ang isang kamay. 

"h-hmmmmmnn" 

at ang isang kamay naman ay nakapasok na sa polo ni baekhyun, hinihimas at pinapasadahan ang bawat parte ng katawan nito. 

nagsimula nang alising ni chanyeol ang butones sa polo ni baekhyun, at tumambad sa kanya ang mapuputi at makinis na balat nito. 

nakaramdam si baekhyun ng lamig nang matanggal ni chanyeol ang kanyang pantaas. 

napaungol si baekhyun sa kanilang paghahalikan

tumigil sila sa paghahalikan para habulin ang hininga at dinukdok ni chanyeol ang mukha niya sa leeg ni baekhyun. 

he started kissing his neck, sucking it and baekhyun once again tilted his head to give more access sa masasarap na leeg niya. 

habang ginagawa ito ni chanyeol ay lumalakbay na ang mga kamay niya papunta sa tayong tayo nang utong ni baekhyun. 

patuloy lang siya sa pagpapak ng leeg nito at sa paglaro ng utong nito gamit ang mga daliri.

"a-aaaahhhhh"

ganyan pa lang ang ginagawa ni chanyeol pero parang gusto na labasan ni baekhyun. 

nakakabaliw. 

naghalikan ulit ang mga nananabik nilang labi at naglakad papunta sa malapit na teacher's table, isinandal ni chanyeol dun si baekhyun at pinaupo ron, sinandal ni baekhyun ang kanyang mga kamay sa may likuran niya upang mabalanse ang sarili. 

"putangina, baekhyun. sobrang nakakasabik ka." 

ani niya sa gitna ng paghahalikan nila

bumaba ang mga halik niya mula sa labi, sa leeg, at ngayon ay nasa nakatayong utong na ni baekhyun na kanina pa niya pinaglalaruan. 

tinignan ni chanyeol si baekhyun sa mata at nakita niya ang isang nananabik at punong puno ng libog na tingin mula kay baekhyun bago niya nilagay ang mga labi niya rito. 

sinipsip nang sinisipsip na tila bang may lalabas na gatas mula rito habang pinaglalaruan ang isa

"a-ahh putangina, yeol.." 

napasabunot si baekhyun sa buhok ng isa at nilapit ang sarili kay chanyeol at mas pinaramdam ang utong niya sa sumisipsip na labi nito

"ang sarap... a-ang sarap sarap" 

habang ginagawa yun ni chanyeol ay siya namang paggapang ng kamay niya papunta sa tayong tayo at basang basa na tite ni baekhyun na may saplot pa. 

hinang hina si baekhyun.

binuksan niya ang butones ng pantalon ni baekhyun at binaba ang zipper nito.

humiwalay siya mula sa dede ni baekhyun at tinulungan niyang tanggalin ang masikip na pantalon kasama na rin ang briefs niya. 

tumambad kay chanyeol ang tigas na tigas at basang basa na tite ni baekhyun

"chanyeol.. don't be unfair, strip din baby please.."

"not yet, sir byun."

lumapit muli si chanyeol sa kanya at sinalsal ang tite ni baekhyun na agad namang nakapagpaungol sa kanya ng malakas

"aaaaaahhhhh c-chanyeol..." 

hindi niya rin magawang tigilan ang masarap at mapupulang labi nito, nakakaadik halikan.

napapaungol si baekhyun sa halik, at naglalakbay na rin ang kamay niya sa katawan ni chanyeol

hinawakan niya ang dulo ng tshirt ni chanyeol at nagsignal na itataas ito, kaya sinunod naman siya ni chanyeol

napatitig si baekhyun sa maskulado at bortang katawan ni chanyeol.

nilakbay niya ang kamay rito at tila naglaway siya rito..

"chanyeol.. alam mo bang matagal na kitang napapansin at pinagnanasaan?"

"kung gaano ang pagnanasa ko sayo, ramdam kong ganun rin ang pagnanasa mo sa akin."

nilapit niya ang mukha niya rito at sinimulan na ring tanggalin ang butones at zipper nito.

"akala mo ba ay hindi ko napapansin na tinitigasan ka tuwing klase ko?

at akala mo rin ba ay hindi kita sinusundan sa banyo sa 4th floor sa tuwing nagjajakol ka dahil sakin?"

"and now that I'm finally having you, i wont let this go. ang tite mo lang ang gusto ko para sa butas ko." 

sa tingin ba ni baekhyun ay magpapatalo si chanyeol sa pang gaganito niya sa kanya? 

of course, he won't let that happen. 

gagawin niyang puta si baekhyun hangga't magmakaawa na ito sa kanya. 

"oh... really?"

chanyeol finally removed his pants and his briefs ng sabay, at tumambad sa kamay ni baekhyun ang malaki, matigas, mahaba at basang basang tite nito. 

ito ang matagal nang inaasam asam ni baekhyun

ang bagay na iniisip niyang pumapasok sa kanya tuwing pinaglalaruan ang sarili. 

putangina, ito ang matagal na nilang gusto

bakit pa nila papatagalin pa? 

hinawakan ni chanyeol ang tite ni baekhyun at ginalaw ang kamay ng mabilis na nakapagpanginig kay baekhyun

"ganyan ka ba talaga kaputa, baekhyun? ganyan ka ba kapokpok para sa tite ko?" 

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" 

napapapikit na si baekhyun dahil sa sensayong nararamdaman, pero kulang pa. kulang na kulang. kailangan niya sa loob niya si chanyeol. 

"sa tingin mo kaya mo to, ha? kakayanin mo kaya sa maliit na butas mo ang malaking tite ko?" 

"at talagang magsesend ka pa talaga ng hubad na litrato sa iba, para saan? buti nalang at ako ang nakatanggap, tangina kang puta ka." 

hinalikan niya si baekhyun at habang naghahalikan ay lumakbay ang kamay ni chanyeol sa butas ni baekhyun at nagulat si baekhyun nang magpasok ito ng isang daliri nang wala man lang paalam

napatigil si baekhyun sa paghalik kay chanyeol dahil don

"a-ahh yeol, m-masakit.. bakit mo binigla.." 

chanyeol smirked at unti unting nilalabas pasok ang isang daliri

"isa pa lang yan, sir b.. paano pag dinagdagan ko na? walang wala pa ang mga daliri ko sa tite kong papasok sayo." 

at dinagdagan niya nga ito ng isa pa

puro ungol ni baekhyun ang naririnig sa buong silid, tangina daliri pa lang yan

at ang dalawa ay naging tatlo

nasanay na rin si baekhyun sa mga daliri nito, at nagsimula na ring salubungin ang pumapasom na daliri sa loob niya

chanyeol continued to finger fuck baekhyun but it wasn't enough. 

gusto niyang kainin ito. 

tinapat niya ang mukha niya sa butas ng pwet ni baekhyun at naramdaman ni baekhyun ang paghinga ni chanyeol na agad nakapagpakiliti sa kanya

"hhhnnngggg" 

nakakayang lang si baekhyun, hinihintay ang susunod na gagawin ni chanyeol

at napaungol siya ng pagkalakas nang dilaan ni chanyeol ang butas niya 

nilagay niya ang dalawang kamay sa likuran niya at mas lalong kinayang ang mga hita

"putangina, baekhyun. ang ganda ng lahat ng parte ng katawan mo... ang ganda ganda mo, ang sarap sarap mo." 

"c-chanyeol ang haba ng mga daliri mo.. aaaahh pakiramdam ko lalabasan n-na ako.."

"p-putangina chanyeol please.."

hinahalikan ni chanyeol ang butas niya habang jinajakol ang tite niyang basang basa na dahil punong puno ng precum at finifingger pa rin siya

"please what? baekhyun?"

at tinanggal ni chanyeol ang mga daliri niya at pinalitan ito ng mga dila niya

"f-fuck me with your tounge and eat me, cha-"

hindi na natapos ni baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil tuluyan nang pinasok ni chanyeol ang dila niya sa butas ni baekhyun

sinisipsip niya ito habang nilalabas pasok ang dila habang ang isang kamay ay jinajakol pa rin si baekhyun

"a-ahhh putangina ang s-sarap y-yeol.."

"aaaahhh sige pa hnngg shit ah fuuuucckkk"

hindi na alam ni baekhyun ni baekhyun ang mararamdaman, halo halo na ang sensation sa katawan niya. he is now thrusting and grinding his asshole sa dila ni chanyeol

nararamdaman na ni baekhyun na lalabasan na siya dahil sa ginagawa ni chanyeol sa kanya, at napansin yan ni chanyeol yon kaya tinigil niya ang ginagawa niya sa butas ni baekhyun

"c-chanyeol.. please continue, malapit na ako labasan.." 

tumayo na si chanyeol mula sa pagkakaupo at hinubad na ng tuluyan ang natitirang mga saplot sa katawan

"no baby you can't cum yet. nagsisimula pa lang tayo." 

umupo ulit si chanyeol sa swivel chair

at nagulat ito nang biglang bumaba si baekhyun at humarap sa tite niya 

"c-can i suck you, daddy?" 

parang nanghina naman si chanyeol dahil don, ang mga mata ni baekhyun ay puno ng libog at pakikiusap

at sino siya para tumanggi? 

"sure baby, ipakita mo kung gaano kagaling ang putang bunganga mo sa tite ko" 

agad na sinubo ni baekhyun ang malaking tite ni chanyeol

tangina, akala niya kaya niya ito pero sadyang malaki ang tite ni chanyeol para sa bunganga niya

but he won't stop, he wants to pleasure his student.

"aaaahhhh f-fuckkk baekhyun.. sige ituloy mo lang..." 

chanyeol suddenly thrusted his dick that caused baekhyun to gag, but again, he won't stop. 

"ahhh shit baekhyun, ang init at ang galing ng bunganga mo" 

hindi na niya alam kung saan ibabaling ang ulo sa sobrang sarap. 

jinajakol niya ito habang hinahalikan ang ulo nito

"putangina, baekhyun.."

nang maramdaman ni chanyeol na malapit na siya ay pinatigil at pinatayo na si baekhyun. 

"b-baekhyun.. fck stop.." 

kahit ayaw siyang patigilin ni chanyeol ay kailangan dahil gusto niyang labasan sa loob ng butas ni baekhyun. 

"bend over the table, baby.. I'll fuck you real hard hanggang sa hindi ka na makalakad."

agad na tumayo si baekhyun at tumuwad sa harap ni chanyeol, nakapatong ang katawan sa lamesa. 

chanyeol is still finger fucking him, preparing him sa mas malaking tite nito. 

when chanyeol thought na okay na ang pagkastretch out kay baekhyun sinalsal niya ulit ang tite niya upang mas tumigas ito

baekhyun is just waiting, anticipating in what will happen 

and he noticed that the door is not locked

"ch-chanyeol, yung pinto.." 

"yes? what about it?" 

"it's not locked.." 

chanyeol smirked at nilapit ang bibig sa tenga ni baekhyun

"let it be, baby.. ayaw mo yun? makikita ng iba kung paano tirahin ng isang estudyante ang napakastriktong si sir baekhyun byun?" 

"hayaan mo yan, wala nang pupunta dito nang gantong oras dahil uwian na, at walang makakahuli kung hindi ka magiingay." 

chanyeol positioned his dick sa butas ni baekhyun at unti unti itong pinasok

"a-aaahhhh chanyeol, masakit.." 

naiiyak na sabi ni baekhyun 

masakit kasi talaga, parang napupunit ang butas niya sa unti unting pagpasok ni chanyeol sa kanya

"ssshhh, don't cry baby.. masasanay ka rin sa laki ng ko.." 

hindi muna gumalaw si chanyeol dahil hinahayaan niya munang makapagadjust si baekhyun sa kanya

but after some time ay ginalaw na ni baekhyun ang pwet niya so chanyeol started to thrust 

labas, pasok. labas, pasok. paulit ulit hanggang sa masanay si baekhyun sa kabuuan nito. 

hindi niya napansin na sumasabay na rin pala siya sa bawat pagindayog ng katawan ni chanyeol

nilapit ni chanyeol ang katawan sa kanya at hinalikan ang likod at leeg

  
  


"o-ohm-mygod chanyeol...f-fuck aaaaahhh" 

"ganito ka ba talaga, ha? nagpapakantot ka sa estudyante mo? anong klaseng guro ka?" 

baekhyun doesn't know pero he's loving it when chanyeol is degrading him, putangina. siya ang guro pero pumapayag siya maganito ng estudyante niya. 

tinitira lang siya nang tinitira ni chanyeol, patuloy ang paglabas pasok ng tite niya sa butas ni baekhyun at lumakbay ang mga kamay ni chanyeol papunta sa utong nito at pinisil ito. 

"aaaaaaahhhhh ssshiiiiitt mr park!" 

" fuckkk bakit ka ganyan.." 

"aa-aahh y-yes! sige pa! sige lang!" 

parehas nalang silang nakapikit dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman dahil sa isa't isa

"isipin mo yun, isang napakahusay na philosophy teacher na tinitingala ng mga estudyante at ng kapwa guro niya, nagpapakantot sa estudyante mo?" 

"c-chanyeol, s-stop.." 

chanyeol smirked at nilapit ang sarili kay baekhyun at bumulong

"why would i? sir byun? may mali ba sa mga sinasabi ko? diba ito ang gusto mo?" 

mahigpit ang hawak ni chanyeol sa mga bewang ni baekhyun, paniguradong magpapasa ito pagkatapos

mas binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagtira kay baekhyun na talagang nakapagpaingay at nakapagpalakas ng ungol nito

"f-fuckk.. daddy.. sige lang, a-ahhh ang sarap sarap ng tite mo" 

"aaaahhhh baekhyuuuuunnnnnn!! kain na kain ng pwet mo ang tite ko..." 

"sabihin mo sakin, ako lang ba ang nakatikim sayo nang ganto? ako lang ba ang nakapagpasarap sa masikip na butas mo? ha?"

ngunit hindi sumasagot si baekhyun at patuloy lang ang pagungol at pagsigaw

nagulat ito when chanyeol spanked his big ass

"answer me, sir byun!"

"y-yes, chanyeol.. ikaw lang.. ikaw lang ang pinagnanasaan ko, ikaw lang ang nakakapagparamdam sa akin ng ganto.."

patuloy lang ang pagtira sa isa't isa nang may marinig silang mga yapak mula sa labas

tangina, mahuhuli pa yata sila.

may kumatok na nakapagpagulat talaga sa kanila

natataranta na si baekhyun, pero si chanyeol ay patuloy lang sa pagtira sa kanya

"excuse me, may tao ba diyan?" ani ng tao na nasa labas. 

baekhyun tried to stood up pero chanyeol pressed his hands sa likod nito upang hindi makatayo

sa halip ay mas binilisan nito ang pagkadyot sa pwet ni baekhyun

"p-putangina ch-chanyeol anong ginagawa mo.... b-baka mahuli tayo.."

"hindi tayo mahuhuli kung hindi ka magiingay." bulong nito

"excuse me? ano yung kumakaluskos diyan? may tao ba?" 

nagulat si baekhyun ng pinasok ng malakas ni chanyeol ang tite niya that made him moan quietly 

"sagutin mo, sir byun." 

muli, ay nagulat si baekhyun sa sinabi nito

"a-ano? gago ka ba? p-paano pag mahuli tayo rito?" 

chanyeol is being a tease, he's being so naugthy.. and baekhyun somehow likes it

he loves the thrill, the thought na may tao sa labas ng classroom habang may ginagawa silang kababalaghan ay mas lalo lang nakapagpasarap sa ginagawa nilang dalawa. 

pinalo ni chanyeol ulit ang pwet ni baekhyun

"sabi ko, sagutin mo!" gigil na bulong nito

"huy? anong nangyayari diyan!" sabi ng nasa labas

"u-uh m-may tao po!" 

patuloy pa rin ang pagtira ni chanyeol habang sumasagot si baekhyun

putangina, putangina mo. chanyeol park. 

"anong ginagawa mo diyan? oras na nang uwian at dapat wala nang tao sa mga classrooms" 

they are certain na yung guard ang nagsasalita mula sa kabilang banda

"k-kuya, it's proffesor byun b-baekhyun of philosophy.. may g-ginagawa lang po ako kaya natagalan, uuwi na rin po mamaya.." 

ginagawang kababalaghan kasama ang estudyante niyang si chanyeol park. 

"ay ganun po? ikaw pala sir! sige po.. pakisara nalang ang mga ilaw at ang pinto bago kayo umalis.." 

putangina, kuya guard baka pwedeng umalis ka na? 

mabagal muna ang paglabas pasok ni chanyeol kay baekhyun pero bigla niyang sinagad ito na nakapagpaungol kay baekhyun

"hhhnnnggg chanyeol, puta. "

"sir! okay lang po ba kayo diyan?" 

sinamaan ni baekhyun ng tingin si chanyeol na nakangiti ng nakakaloko at sumagot sa tao sa labas

"uh! opo, kuya.. pwede ka na pong makaalis. susunod nalang po ako" 

please kuya pakibilisan nalang. 

at nakarinig nga sila ng mga hakbang papalayo sa kung nasaan sila. 

binilisan ulit ni chanyeol ang pagkadyot sa guro 

"very good, baby boy... and because of that, bibigyan ko ng reward ang isang putang katulad mo." 

mas binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagtira sa kanya at habang ang kaliwang kamay ay nasa uting ni baekhyun, ang kanan naman ay jinajakol ang tita nito. 

putangina, malapit na labasan si baekhyun

" f-fck.. chanyeol, konti nalang...... "

halos nanghihina nang sabi ni baekhyun

"ano? lalabasan ka na?" 

"y-yes! u-uhhhhh!!! s-shit ch-chanyeol malapit na ako!!!!!!!" 

mas binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagjakol sa kanya habang hinahalikan ang likod nito 

"then cum for me, baby.." 

and as if that's the signal, nilabasan na nga si baekhyun sa kamay ni chanyeol. 

"AAAAAHHHH C-CHANYEOL NA AAAAAHHHH SHIT TANGINAAAAAA" 

parang hindi guro ang nagsasalita sa mga lumalabas sa bibig ni baekhyun. 

halos mapuno ng tamod ang kamay ni chanyeol. 

hindi pa rin tumitigil sa paggalaw si chanyeol mula sa likod kahit sobrang sensitive pa niya. 

"f-fck chanyeol.... s-stop.." 

"i wont, sir byun.. hindi pa ako nilalabasan at gusto kong labasan ka pa nang maraming beses.." 

nang makalma si baekhyun ay hinarap niya ito sa kanya

sobrang sarap tignan ni baekhyun, halos nagdurugo na ang mapupula niyang labi sa pagkagat, pawis na pawis, at ang mata ay puno pa rin ng libog na para kay chanyeol lamang. 

"ano? pagod ka na? hindi ka pa pwedeng mapagod." 

pinalo ni chanyeol ang matigas na matigas na tite niya sa tite ni baekhyun na unti unting tumitigas ulit na tite ni baekhyun

"nakikita mo yan? ikaw lang ang dahilan niyan, baekhyun.. ikaw lang ang nakakagawa sakin nito." 

sinalsal niya ang dalawang ari nila gamit ang isa niyang kamay, silang dalawa ni baekhyun ay nakatingin lang kung paano tumaas baba ito sa mga kamay ni chanyeol. 

ang sarap tignan, bagay na bagay nag tite nilang dalawa. 

umupo ulit si chanyeol sa swivel chair at agad namang pumatong si baekhyun sa kanya. 

tila nag ibang anyo nanaman si baekhyun

dinukdok nito ang mukha niya sa malaking balikat ni chanyeol at grinind ang pwet niya sa tito nito

"ahh tangina mo baekhyun" 

kinakagat kagat at sumisipsip si baekhyun sa parte ng balikat ni chanyeol habang patuloy oa rin na naggrind sa ari nito

hindi na kinaya ni chanyeol kaya umayos siya ng upo at binuhat si baekhyun

"don't fcking tease me, sir baekhyun." 

chanyeol spread his ass at unti unti nang pinasok ang tite nito sa napakainit na butas ni baekhyun

"a-ah gago c-chanyeol" 

"fuck baek.. putangina ang sikip mo.." 

nakapasok na ulit si chanyeol ng buo sa butas ni baekhyun 

"s-shit chanyeol, ang laki laki mo.."

natawa naman si chanyeol don

"para sayo lang ang malaking tite na yan sir byun."

nagadjust lang ulit si baekhyun sa tite ni chanyeol sa loob niya at siya na ang unang gumalaw sa ibabaw ni chanyeol

fuck ang laki laki talaga nito, halos abot na sa tiyan niya ang tite nito. 

"putanginaaa baekhyyuuuunnn AAAAAHHH" malakas na ungol ni chanyeol

"putangina, sige gawin mo yan baekhyun ang s-sarap fuck"

parang pinipiga na ng pwet ni baekhyun ang tite ni chanyeol sa bawat paggalaw ni baekhyun

"aaaahhh c-chanyeol hhhnnngggg"

binaba ulit ni chanyeol ang ulo niya para sipsipin ang mga utong ni baekhyun

habang sinisipsip ang isa ay nilalaro naman nya ang kaliwa gamit ang mga daliri niya

"putangina! chanyeol! please!"

"please what? baby?"

chanyeol jerked him off while doing all of those

"putangina chanyeol please... warakin mo na ko! gawin mo akong puta mo, chanyeol!" 

"as you wish.." 

at dahil sa sinabi ni baekhyun ay mas binilisan at ginalingan ni chanyeol ang paggalaw sa baba ni baekhyun

putangina, parang mababaliw na si baekhyun

nararamdaman nanaman ni baekhyun na malapit na siya, pati na rin si chanyeol.

  
  
  


"f-fuck chanyeol lalabasan nanaman ako.. "

"aaaaaahhhhh putangina sir byun.. ang sarap sarap mo!!!" 

baekhyun encircled his hips na mas nagpasarap sa nararamdaman nilang dalawa

tinira niya ito ng tinira hangga't sa pareho na nilang naramdaman na lalabasan na sila pareho

"b-baek malapit na din ako"

"g-go ch-chanyeol, sabay tayoo..." 

"aaaahhhh fuckkk babyyyyyy"

"putangina chanyeol ayan na malapit na ko"

halos hindi na masabi ni baekhyun 

"salubungin mo ko, baekhyun, babe"

malakas na ang paghampas ng balat nilang dalawa pati na rin ang pagungol at pagsigaw nilang dalawa

"s-shit a-ah c-chanyeol eto na AAAAAHHHH!!! PUTANGINAAA" 

"baby lalabasan na ko AAAAHHHHH HHNNNG BAEKHYUN!!!"

konting pasok at labas pa, nararamdaman na nilang malapit na sila

hinawakan ni chanyeol ang bewang ni baekhyun at mas ginalingan ang paggalaw sa baba nito

"tangina, baekhyun. ganito ka ba kaputa ha? tangina ka, sakin ka lang. sakin ka lang pwedeng magkaganito. ako lang ang pwedeng tumira sayo, wala nang iba pa. tatandaan mo yan" 

baekhyun arched his back at humawak sa ulo ni chanyeol na sinisipsip ulit ang utong niya, nasasabunutan na niya ito but chanyeol doesn't mind. 

mas sumasarap ang lahat. 

"ch-chanyeol malapit na talaga ako, hindi ko na kaya-aaaaaahhhhhh" 

"s-sir baek, hintayin mo ko.." 

naisandal nalang rin ni chanyeol ang ulo sa upuan habang nakapikit, mabilis ang paggalaw sa baba ni baekhyun at ganun rin naman ito sa taas niya. 

"putanginaaaaaa chanyeol... ang sarap sarap..."

"i can't get enough of you, sir baekhyun.." 

patagal ng patagal ay mas nararamdaman na nila ang pamilyar na paninikip sa may mga pusod nila, malapit na malapit na sila 

at kasabay ng huling malakas na pagpasok ni chanyeol ay ang paglabas ng katas nila sa isa't isa. 

si baekhyun sa tiyan ni chanyeol, at si chanyeol naman sa loob niya. 

gumagalaw pa rin si chanyeol sa baba niya at hinahabol ang rurok niya samantalang si baekhyun ay sobrang sensitive pa at pinipilit kumalma

"f-fck chanyeol s-stop na hhhhnnngggg" 

and chanyeol did. 

dinukdok ulit ni baekhyun ang ulo sa leeg ni chanyeol

niyakap naman siya ni chanyeol

hingal na hingal at pawis na pawis silang dalawa dahil sa ginawa. 

"f-fuck.. chanyeol, that was intense... ang sarap.." 

"i know.. sir byun.. ang sarap sarap mo.." 

hinarap siya ni baekhyun and looked at him straight in the eyes

"alam mo bang.. sophomore year ko palang sa university na to ay gustong gusto na kita, sir byun.." 

"but i can't reach you.. tangina nuon palang gustong gusto na kitang matikman at mapasakin kahit na mali."

"iba ang epekto mo sa akin, ikaw lang ang nakakapagparamdam sakin non. kaya tuwing pagkatapos ng klase mo ay pumupunta ako sa cr sa 4th floor para pagjakulan ka." 

natawa naman si baekhyun dun and once again grinded on chanyeol's dick

"hey, magusap muna tayo ng masinsinan!" sigaw ni chanyeol sa kanya

"I feel the same, chanyeol. nuon pa lang. you're giving a different kind of feeling in my heart.. and my libido."

"and for all you know, lagi kitang sinusundan sa banyo sa 4th floor, nung una ay out of curiosity lang until it became a habit. i love hearing your grunts and moans.. because of me." 

"then I'll go home agad para galawin ang sarili ko, imagining na ikaw ang pumapasok sa akin." 

hinawi ni chanyeol ang bangs niyang basa ng pawis at hinalikan ito sa labi, peck lang. 

"parehas lang pala tayo. pinatagal pa natin.." 

"last night, hindi ko na kinaya kaya naghanap ako ng pagparausan ng libog. and turned out that it was you pa pala." 

then a question popped in chanyeol's mind

"but why are you using that app and why are you sending those kinds of photos?" 

naiinis na sabi nito

"just like you, hindi ko na kinaya ang nararamdaman ko at kailangan ko ng mapaglalabasan. luckily it was you who accepted the photo that led us to this.." 

"i waited for this, damn lagi kitang pinagnanasaan. i know it's wrong because you're my student but i can't do anything about it." 

"same here, sir byun." 

they just stared at each other, having the same look on their eyes. 

"but i don't want you to think na gusto kita sa ganitong paraan lang, baek.. i think mahal na nga kita. at seryoso ang nararamdaman ko para sayo, it's not just about the lust..." 

hinalikan ulit ni chanyeol si baekhyun this time it is soft and passionate, unlike what they're doing a while ago bago magsimula and while they're having sex. 

"be mine, sir byun." 

chanyeol said after the kiss

"hindi kita minamadali, graduating na ako ilang linggo na lang.. we can wait naman diba?" 

baekhyun teasingly grinded on his dick again and said

"eh itong tite mo? makakatiis ba? ngayon pa nga lang hindi na eh" 

at natawa silang dalawa. 

"my answer is yes, chanyeol. starting this day, sayo na ako. and you don't have to wait for your graduation because ngayon pa lang sayo na ako.." 

"hindi ko naman akalaing ang pagkantot pala ang magiging paraan para mapunta ka sakin.."

pinalo naman siya ni baekhyun sa dibdib

"ikaw talaga! ang kalat mo!" 

"sayo lang, sir byun...." 

napabuntong hininga si baekhyun at sinandal ang ulo sa dibdib ni chanyeol

"ako hindi ko akalain na magkakatotoo ang mga iniisip ko.. ang mga fantasies ko about you, may it be romantic or sexual." 

hinarap siya ulit ni chanyeol sa kanya, parehas na may ngiti sa labi

"sayo lang ako sir baekhyun byun." 

"sayo lang din ako, mr chanyeol park" 

then they kissed again

"let's go na? orrr do you want to go to my condo muna to continue what we started?" 

chanyeol winked at him after he said those

"bakit naman ako tatanggi sa kantot from park chanyeol, diba? come on let's go to your condo na, baby..." 

"starting from now, liligawin na kita.. akin ka na." 

"I am yours starting today chanyeol. you dont have to worry.." 

Fuck, they will never forget about this day

ang pagaminan at pagangkinan nila sa isa't isa. 

at ang unang tikim nila sa isa't isa. 

sa eskwelahan, sa classroom kung saan ginaganap ang klase karamihang estudyante sa unibersidad. 

sa classroom kung saan may ginawang kababalaghan si baekhyun byun at chanyeol park.

**Author's Note:**

> kung nakarating po kayo dito, it means you read this fcking kalat of mine!!! huhuhu maraming salamat po sa pagbabasa at pagsuporta!!! SANA PO AY NAGENJOY AT NASARAPAN KAYO SA AKING MUNTING HANDOG NA KABAS2SAN <<33
> 
> but seriously, thank you so much po talagaa!! thank you thank you thank youuuu!! huhuhuhu dami ko na sinasaveh dumadaldal nanaman ako
> 
> ayuuunn yes, mahaba po siya but sana nakapagtyaga kayo!!
> 
> please like, rt, and share your reax on my tweet or my curious cat!!


End file.
